Love Is Here
by DayStar-chan
Summary: [Yamato x Taichi] Sora drags Taichi to a concert, but he isn't exactly thrilled about going. That is, until he lays eyes on a certain someone. Things get worse as they're invited backstage, and he introduces himself: lead singer Ishida Yamato. [AU, WIP]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, the concept, or its characters. They belong to Bandai, Toei Animation, Saban... maybe others as well. I'm merely using them for my own personal enjoyment. Please don't sue

**Notes: ** This story takes place along the Zero Two timeline; it is, however, AU. The idea comes from **hydeistwannabe** on LJ, who gave me the idea when I asked for inspiration once. The main pairing is Yamato/Taichi with one-sided Daisuke/Hikari, one-sided Takeru/Hikari, and implied Jyou/Sora. The story will contain, at some point: shounen-ai (two boys kissing)/mild yaoi (a lime scene), mild language, and fluff. I'm also using Japanese names and ages, so if you're confused on who someone is, please feel free to ask.

If any of this bothers you, please don't go any further. I tend to get rather annoyed with those people who read a fic and then come in to solely bash the story because it didn't have their favorite couple involved or it has "icky boys kissing boys and stuff". I'll leave an extra reminder in each chapter, but it's not my fault if you decide to leave a comment with something stupid in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Is Here**

By: Daystar-chan

Sora drags Taichi to a concert, but he isn't exactly thrilled about going. That is, until he lays eyes on a certain member of the band. Things get worse as they're invited backstage, and he introduces himself: lead singer Ishida Yamato. [Yamato x Taichi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why I have to go to this... concert."

"Because I want you to go with me. I think you'll really enjoy it, and I have a friend I want you to meet."

A deep sigh echoed through the phone. "You're not going to try and set me up with some groupie, are you?"

"Taichi, you're such a baka." Taichi huffed at this, but didn't say anything. "It will do you some good to get out. You're not as adventurous as you were when we were kids."

"I've grown up," was the simple reply. Not like either of the two teens really believed that - anyone who knew Yagami Taichi personally could testify that, 14-years-old or not, he was hardly what anyone would consider 'grown up'. Still, he wasn't sure how else to respond. It was true that he was more cautious nowadays, but no one knew why. "It's just... times change, Sora."

"Granted. Still, what happened to you?"

Taichi groaned as he let his head fall against his hand. "Sora, don't. We've tried going over this before, I really don't feel like doing it again."

"It was just an innocent question," she grumbled, switching the phone to her other ear. "Excuse me for caring."

"It's just -"

"I'll be there at seven - no exceptions. I got the tickets, and you're going to that concert."

Taichi scowled at the phone. "But Sora, I -"

"_Taichi._"

"...fine," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

--------------

Taichi couldn't believe this. He hated rock bands, and he hated annoying, high-pitched fan girls. Yet, here he was, trying to pick out some sort of outfit that wouldn't make him stick out like a sore thumb at the concert. Why Sora wanted him to go was beyond him. She wasn't trying to set him up on a date - or so she claimed - and she knew he despised the very kind of music she was trying to get him to listen to. So what on earth was going through her mind?

He sighed, brushing a single lock of auburn hair from his eyes. Why was he making such a big deal out of this anyway? It was just a stupid concert. He was only going because Sora was demanding it of him, and he knew that if he didn't go, she'd probably throw a fit and not speak to him until he apologized. Didn't mean he had to enjoy himself, though.

"Hikari?" Taichi called out after thumbing through his closet for the third time that evening. He could hear feet shuffling around and then looked towards his door as his sister suddenly appeared.

"What's up, Taichi?"

"Any idea where my uniform is?"

Hikari eyed him curiously. "You're not considering wearing that to the concert, are you?"

"What, you consider that formal?" He questioned, frowning when she gave him a curt nod. "Fine. What do you suggest, then?"

"Something casual, I guess. Daisuke usually just wears the same sort of clothes he'd wear to school."

Taichi grumbled. "I tried that."

Hikari chuckled softly. "Sorry. I forgot you guys don't have a choice on what you wear to school. Just wear whatever you would to the park or a store then."

"That would be..." Taichi suddenly dove back into his closet. After a few minutes of fumbling around, he came back out with a short sleeve blue v-neck shirt with yellow lining at the neck and a pastel yellow/navy blue triangle in the middle of it in his left hand and a wrinkled pair of knee-length khaki-colored shorts in his right hand. "It should be warm enough for this, hai?"

The girl nodded, resting her shoulder against her brother's doorframe. "It should be."

Taichi smiled, throwing the outfit onto his bed. "So who are you going with?"

"Originally, it was just going to be Daisuke and me, but this new kid at school - Takeru - invited us to tag along with him. Appearantly he's the younger brother of someone in the band. He's bringing some friends of his as well."

"So...it's you and a bunch of guys?"

Hikari sighed. "Daisuke and Takeru, as well as one of Takeru's friends. The other one's a girl."

"I still don't like the sound of that."

"Oniisan!"

"Well, I don't," Taichi scolded, narrowing his eyes. "What did mom say about it?"

"The same thing she'll say to you when we go to leave. Be careful, and call if there's a problem," Hikari stated, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. She hated it when Taichi got into his 'overprotective brother' mode. "Besides, you'll be at the concert as well. I'm sure you and Sora will make sure to keep an eye on us."

He looked like he wanted to say something to that, but he decided against it. She was right, no matter how much he wanted to deny it - he would watch them from the time they got there to the time they left. Sighing, he cast his eyes away from his sister for a moment and they landed on the clock on his wall. He suddenly paled as he noticed the time.

"_Six-thirty?_" He screeched, banging his head against the closet door. "I've still got to take a shower - there's no way I'm going to make it on time."

Hikari shook her head. "Just hurry up and get ready. If Sora gets here before I leave, I'll explain to her."

"I'm still going to get an earful for not watching the time more carefully," he muttered, snatching up the outfit from his bed. "Though... arigatou, imoutochan."

"Don't mention it," she told him, a small smile on her face. Then they heard a knock at the door, and before long, a numerous pair of voices floated in. They could hear a nervous one asking their mom if Hikari was there. The girl quickly hurried out to greet them. Taichi would've loved to give them a stern talking to before they left, but he was already going to be in a hurry as it was. He quickly grabbed a pair of socks and underwear from his drawers and darted to the bathroom, leaving a few confused pre-teens watching.

Daisuke blinked. "What's gotten Taichi so worked up?"

"He's running late on getting ready for the concert," Hikari said, trying not to giggle.

"He's actually going?"

She nodded. "Sora's making him."

Daisuke couldn't help but snicker at that. There was a blond-haired boy with blue eyes standing behind Daisuke; he was wearing what appeared to be a long sleeved shirt whose sleeves, as well as the sides of the shirt and the 'collar', were sunny yellow and the rest of the shirt was somewhat of a sea green color. He had a pair of gray-green shorts as well, and his shoes were gray-green. When Daisuke had snickered, he had shaken his head, careful to keep the tan bucket hat that was perched there from falling off. "Hey, Hikari? We've still got introductions to do."

He pointed behind him to a lavander-haired girl with honey brown eyes who had donned a rather casual red-toned outfit - her shirt was light red and short sleeved, and it was tucked in to some ankle-length cherry red skirt that covered the top of her shoes. In her hair was a sky blue bandana, and she had big circular glasses over her eyes. Next to her was a short brown-haired boy with emerald green eyes who was wearing a shirt of various shades of purple, navy blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes. While the girl seemed to be rather hyper (as she was bouncing on the spot), the boy seemed rather stiff. He was standing completely still, but he was keeping eye contact with anyone who glanced at him.

"Oh. Gomen, Takeru. I'm Yagami Hikari," the auburn-haired girl stated rather simply. "That was my brother, Taichi, running around earlier."

"Nice to meet you, Hikari. I'm Inoue Miyako, and this little guy is Hida Iori." When his name was mentioned, Iori bowed politely and gave a feeble "nice to meet you" to Hikari as well.

Hikari bowed back to Iori and gave a small smile to the both of them. "Pleasure to meet you two as well. Have you guys properly met Daisuke yet?"

"Just outside, when we all got here," Iori piped in, his voice low and calm. Miyako nodded to emphasize Iori's statement, and then glanced to the burgundy-haired boy who was standing against the wall with one of his hands shoved in to the pocket of his brown shorts. The other was trying to straighten out his shirt, which seemed to be long sleeve and a dark blue with a thin strip of white over his chest and both of his arms; the strips were outlined by two thin lines of a golden yellow color, one at the top and one at the bottom. It was currently wrinkled badly around his neck, like he had tried to turn it around and done a bad job of it.

"So are we going to leave for the concert now?" the lavander-haired girl questioned, watching Daisuke struggle with his shirt. "Or are we waiting on Taichi and Sora?"

"I think they're just going to leave together. I guess we could leave soon," Hikari stated. "It's really your call."

"I'm up for leaving now," Daisuke commented.

"So am I," said Iori. "The earlier we get there, the better seats we can get."

"He's got a point," Takeru admitted sheepishly. "I've always wondered if Yamato would get distracted from his singing if I made faces at him from front row..."

Everyone stared at Takeru. "Why Yamato?"

"You guys knew I was related to someone in the band," Takeru said, blue eyes blinking rapidly. "Not like I have much of a resemblence to any of the other guys."

"But.. Yamato?" Miyako squeaked out. "He never told me you were his little brother."

Takeru frowned. "Well, he usually doesn't tell people exactly who I am because he doesn't want them pestering me too much about him. He's already having his privacy invaded by the press, and he tries to keep that from happening to me. I'm grateful he at least claims he has a brother, though."

"That makes sense, I guess," Iori commented.

"I figured he enjoyed the fame."

"He does to a point, Daisuke. He just doesn't like being hounded daily about his personal life."

Hikari nodded at this, but then suddenly glanced over at Miyako. "Wait. You know Yamato too?"

"Well, somewhat," Miyako admitted sheepishly. "I'm real good with computers, and I've helped him with some sound recordings for his band. We've talked a few times, though, and discussed our families. He knew one of my sisters, I think."

Daisuke looked as if a sudden thought had struck him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to an Inoue Momoe, would you?"

Miyako eyed Daisuke as his attention focused on her. "Hai. She's the older of my two sisters. Why?"

"I thought so. Jun's always talking about her! I didn't think about the last name until just now."

"You're right," Miyako exclaimed, a look of amusement crossing her face. "I remember Momoe saying something about Jun one time. She's got a major crush on Takeru's brother, doesn't she?"

Takeru looked like he could faint. "She's not the one with spiky red hair that's always pestering him about going on a date with her, is she?"

"Probably," Daisuke said, shrugging.

"Must run in the family," Hikari whispered teasingly, causing Daisuke to flush.

"What are you kids still doing here?" Everyone glanced towards the kitchen. Taichi had just wandered in and was working on drying his hair off with a towel. "I figured you'd be long gone by the time I got done."

"We were going to leave, but everyone got wrapped up in a discussion about their siblings," Iori noted. "I expect we'll be a little late now."

Taichi shook his head. "It's just now seven o'clock. The concert doesn't start until about 7:45 or so."

"Shouldn't Sora be here now?" Hikari questioned, watching Taichi as he flung his towel into his bedroom. A knock at the door answered her question, although everyone present sweatdropped.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have some sort of psychic powers," Taichi told her nervously, squeezing past the kids to get to the door.

--------------------

**Japanese - English Translations:  
**"Ja ne" - see you later  
"Hai" - yes  
"Oniisan" - big/older brother  
"Arigatou" - thank you  
"Imoutochan" - little/younger sister  
"Gomen" - I'm sorry

If I've gotten any of these words above wrong (or I've used them in the wrong context) feel free to correct me.

**As far as the outfits:**  
Takeru is wearing his normal season two outfit, as are Hikari, Daisuke, and Miyako. Taichi and Sora are wearing the outfits they have on in that image of all twelve Chosen together (where Yamato has his arm around Sora and Takeru and Hikari are holding hands). Iori is wearing the outfit he wore during the Christmas episodes.

**As far as how some of the kids know each other and some don't:**  
Taichi and Sora have known each other since they were children; Sora knows Yamato from school, having classes with him, and being a fan of his band. Takeru knows Miyako and Iori from his apartment. Daisuke met Hikari in school and befriended her and Taichi. Takeru, likewise, knows Hikari from school.  
The other four Chosen (Jyou, Ken, Koushirou, and Mimi) don't make an appearance in this story, but I have a minor idea to expand on the AU later on and will be including them. :3


End file.
